Un mundo alterno
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Mi nombre es Akira Natsu, soy un chico "normal" con una vida normal o eso creía yo hasta que entré a mi nuevo colegio en un nuevo país; Seirin, ahí me hice miembro del equipo de baloncesto y debo decir que… ¡No me arrepiento! Con el tiempo, he tenido buenas amistades... Con tan buenos momentos que hemos pasado ¿Qué podría salir mal?


**Notas: ¡Muy bien! Espero que en verdad les guste ;u; quise hacer algo especial para todas ustedes, por siempre seguir esta historia y hasta el día de hoy apoyarla, porque sí ¡Ya es un año! Bueno, técnicamente ya paso la fecha del año :'v pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada para ustedes ¡Lo merecen! Sin ustedes está loca idea se hubiera quedado en cero, así que de todo corazón espero les guste**

 **¡Sin más a leer!**

 **ADEVERTENCIA: YAOI HARD (?)**

 **Okno xDD sólo bromeo, ahora sí empecemos**

* * *

Capítulo 0. Yo soy Akira Natsu

Mi nombre es Akira Natsu, soy un chico "normal" con una vida normal o eso creía yo hasta que entré a mi nuevo colegio en un nuevo país; Seirin, ahí me hice miembro del equipo de baloncesto y debo decir que… ¡No me arrepiento! Con el tiempo, he tenido buenas amistades

Tal es el caso de mi idiota favorito, Kagami Taiga

Y mi uke favorito, Kuroko Tetsuya

También chicas muy agradables como Riko Aida, Ideyuki Ren y Yamazaki Shizuru que son a las únicas chicas que dejo se acerquen a mí más de lo normal

Y sí te lo estás preguntando, sí, soy un fundashi cien por ciento real no fake de los pocos que puede haber en el mundo y mi amiga Ren comparte mi gusto, disfruto del género ¡MÁS NO SOY GAY!

¡NO SOY GAY!

O eso creo… Porque bueno, tengo unos amigos…

Sí, no soy gay

Me gustan las mujeres, son lindas, tiernas y muy dulces (o al menos las que me coquetean) Siempre me regalan cosas y vienen a animarnos en los entrenamientos de vez en cuando. Jajaja me dan risa, porque ninguna es mi tipo, no sé si eso es ser cruel, pero nunca les he dado ilusiones, más bien, soy directo con ello

Otra cosa es que no se rindan y sigan de encimosas…

En fin, ahora mismo debería estar dormido (son las dos de la mañana) pero como está muy bueno el anime, no puedo parar… Soy un viciado…

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Me levante súper cansado, dormir tres horas es horrible…

-Tengo sueño…-Murmure mientras comía algo de comida que mi primo preparo

-¡Eso no te pasaría si te durmieras temprano! -Me regaño

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No podía dejar de ver cómo es que-!

-Sí, sí, sí, como digas, no quiero oír tus cochinadas

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estas de muy mal humor

-Nada

-¡Confiesa o le diré a Misaki que cantas en la ducha y peor aún son las rancheras!

-¡Ok! ¡No exageres! ¿Quieres? Argh… estaba pensando en cómo le haré con ciertos trabajos de la Universidad y el trabajo

-¿Es eso? Bien, llegando puedo ayudarte a hacerlo

-¿Harías eso? No creo que-

-No te preocupes, soy más listo que tú

-Y más enano

-¡Oye!

Y así una hermosa mañana de dos primos que a cada rato pelean, Jajaja era genial hacerlo enojar, simplemente hermoso. Como sea, tenía que irme pronto o si no llegaría tarde, así que después de eso nos mantuvimos conversando hasta que era hora de irme

Salí y lo primero que hice fue ver a mí alrededor, parece que Taiga ya se había ido, bueno, ni quién quisiera irse con él

Tan pronto como salía miraba a mí alrededor tan calmado como siempre. Soy un chico fuerte a pesar de mi estatura (1,69) de complexión delgada y con facciones… mejor les digo luego

Iba caminando mientras disimulaba no sentir la presencia de nadie (últimamente siento que me acosan), ya no me faltaba mucho para llegar a la escuela y eso me alegraba. A lo lejos pude divisar mi ship- digo, a mis mejores amigos

-¡Hey chicos!

Al recocer mi voz, ambos voltearon y en vez de seguir caminando me esperaron para caminar juntos

-Buenos días, Akira -kun

-¿Qué hay enano?

-Buenos días Tetsu. -Ignore por completo al idiota

¡Es un grosero, siempre se burla de mi altura! ¡¿Es mí culpa que todos sean unos jodidos altos?! Tch…

-¡Oí! ¡No me ignores!

-¿Saben que día es?

-¿Martes?

-Taiga… si no dices nada productivo, cállate o mejor aún lárgate

-¡Hoy es martes!

-De hecho me sorprende que lo olvidarás, Bakagami -kun

-¡¿Tú también Kuroko?!

-Ahh… eres un idiota

Bueno, para resumirles la situación nuestra clase se organizará hoy para ver que íbamos a hacer sobre un festival que tendremos y la verdad la idea me emocionaba ¡Nunca había ido a un festival! O al menos como los de Japón de los animes que veía, no. Por eso estaba emocionado, ya quería ver lo que planeaban

Las clases fueron normales… creo porque me dormí a mitad de la primera ¡Tenía sueño! Además no es como si fuera a afectar mi rendimiento académico, de hecho me desperté porque alguien me estaba lanzando bolitas de papel y creo saber quién era…

Volteé a verla ¡Esta Ren! Siempre molestando, argggh

Pero al parecer me estaba haciendo señas para que leyera lo que me aventó, tomé la bolita de papel arrugado para leer lo que tenía adentro

" **¿Qué crees que hará la clase?"**

Entonces tomé mi lápiz y comencé a escribir mi respuesta, lo demás es historia

" **Espero que algo genial, porque yo quiero ver algo como en los animes"**

" **¿Qué tal si propones un café de chicos cosplay?"**

" **No"**

" **¿Por qué?!"**

" **¡Seguramente quieres que haga fan-service con Taiga o Tetsu!"**

" **¡Oh vamos! No negarás que te gustaría"**

" **Me gustaría verlo entre ellos, no conmigo"**

" **En ese caso hagamos que ellos lo hagan, tengo una idea en mente y si me apoyas la clase te seguirá"**

" **¿Y por qué piensas eso?"**

" **Duh, las chicas te aman y los hombres te admiran por ser de los primeros en casi todo, si lo dices lo harán, podrías argumentar que ganaremos y bla, bla"**

" **No suena mal tu idea…"**

" **¿Me apoyarás?"**

" **Cuentas conmigo, Darling"**

Y con eso ella dejó de molestar, ¿La verdad? ¡Me gustaba mucho su idea! Algo como en este anime donde la chica se tiene que pasar por chico para pagar algo que rompió siendo miembro de un hot club o algo así… Ugh, no soy muy fan del shoujo, pero admito que hay unos muy buenos. Creo que empezaba con O

Me parece bien… sí ¿Por qué no? Un hot club no estaba de más (?) Estoy seguro que seremos el grupo ganador y ganaremos el premio ese

Nada podría salir mal ¿Cierto?

Después de la última hora, nos dieron hora libre ¡A jugar! Ah… no, no puedo hacerlo

-¡Muy bien chicos! Como sabrán el festival está dentro de una semana y debemos organizar algo para ser los mejores de primero ¿Ideas? -Le preguntó a todo nuestro salón

-¿Y si hacemos una casa de terror?

-Nah, está muy usada la idea

-¡Sería genial si hacemos un planetario!

-Pienso que podríamos hacer un salón de maquillaje

-¿Una cafetería?

-¡Y las chicas podrían hacer cosplay!

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¡Algo más original!

Y así se oían un montón de ideas, como me harte de oírlos quería irme pero Ren me hizo la señal y bueno, ya que. Levante mi mano y sin duda muchos dirigieron su vista a mí, parezco el patrón de todos, ¡Que miedo!

-¿Qué pasa Akira -kun?

-Ya que las chicas no quieren hacer cosplay ¿Por qué no los chicos?

-¡¿Qué?! -La mayoría de los chicos grito de sorpresa

-No suena mal

-¡Me gustaría verlos vestidos de samuráis!

-¡También de mayordomos!

Y así las chicas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas imaginándonos de esa forma, Tetsu y Taiga voltearon a verme como si fuera un bicho raro ¡Lo que hago por mi amiga!

Entonces me levanté de mí asiento al ver que no muchos chicos querían hacerlo y me dirigí junto al delegado de la clase

-No muchos estarán de acuerdo, y lo entiendo, pero piensen en esto. Podríamos nosotros los chicos atender a las señoritas de forma en que ellas se sientan atraídas hacía nuestro salón.- Claramente lo hice sonar de tal forma que podrían ligar, ya saben, lenguaje de hombres(?) así varios comenzaban a aceptar, estúpidos que son.- Que nuestras compañeras cocinen y algunas confeccionen nuestros trajes ¿No creen que todos salimos ganando?

-No me parece mala idea

-La verdad lo que dice Akira -kun es muy cierto

-¡Me gusta! ¡Yo podría hacer sus trajes chicos! ¡P-podría tomar sus medidas junto a Nanami!

-¡Muy bien! Sí ya no hay más propuestas, votemos

Y bueno, ya te imaginaras quien gano, mi idea fue aceptada por casi todos ¿Y saben algo? ¡Ren me regalo por mi arduo esfuerzo un manga yaoi! ¿Ven? Todos salimos ganando, al final cada quién se organizaba y yo leía una pequeña novela que había comprando en mí asiento (porque sí regresé y los deje con su rollo) Hasta que algo me llamó la atención

-Entonces chicos, deben sacar un papelito y lo que salga será su traje

Oigan, oigan, yo no pensé que fuera así… No me digas que mientras me distraía Ren hizo de las suyas volteé a ver pidiendo una explicación mental, pero ella me sonrió de una forma perversa… Estoy acabado, no debí confiarme demasiado

Fui a elegir mi papelito algo nervioso, no sé porque, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que algo malo iba a pasar

-Recuerden, sólo habrá dos personas usando el mismo traje, y los que no tengan nada quiere decir que se encargaran de otros labores ¿Bien?

-¿Qué te tocó ser, Tetsu?

-Mayordomo…

-Jajaja un mayordomo fantasma.-Le revolví un poco su cabeza

-A mí me toco ser un ninja. -Dijo Taiga

-¡Woah! Te toco algo genial

Entonces abrí mi papelito con la esperanza de que fuera algo genial, pero me quedé de piedra cuando lo leí… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio eligieron esto las chicas?! Tetsu y Taiga se aguantaban la risa cuando leyeron lo que estaba ahí

¡MALDITOS TRAÍDORES!

¿Por qué siempre a mí, eh? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

 _ **Una semana después**_

La semana se paso volando tan rápido y mi humor era el pésimo desde que me entere de que tendría que ir disfrazado, hasta cuando le conté a Hiro se burló ¡El muy hijo de de su madre! Claro que lo golpeé tan duro que no volvió a burlarse (lo mismo con Taiga, con Tetsu fue otra cosa)

Ahora me dirigía sin ganas a la escuela

Como me hubiera gustado faltar diciendo que estaba enfermó, pero Ren y Shizuru me amenazaron para no hacerlo, ¡Sinceramente no podía creerlo! Mí linda Shizuru se vendió al lado oscuro… que sad

En fin, mientras más me acercaba, mis ganas de huir aumentaban… ya ni modos…a ver que nos prepara el destino

Nos la pasamos organizando los últimos detalles, de hecho, Taiga ayudo con la cocina y eso a algunas chicas les encantó (ya saben, es un ninja y tiene un cuerpo marcado, gritaban internamente) Y bueno… estaba detrás de una cortina que teníamos sin querer salir

-Akira -kun, necesitamos verlo

-¡Y- ya sé!

Entonces me arme de valor… les explicaré la situación, verán yo tengo un cuerpo delgado no tan marcado como el de Taiga pero sin duda se podía ver que tenía algo de musculo, pero tenía facciones muy finas que me hacían ver afeminado (de hecho por ello me llegaron a molestar en Londres) Y sumando el traje que tenía… bueno, las chicas se morían desangradas ¡Estoy seguro que estaba rojo de la vergüenza! Hasta vi a algunos chicos sonrojarse

¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO DOCTOR GARCÍA?!

-¿Y-y-y c-cómo se s-siente, A-a… Akira -k-kun?

Me preguntó una de mis compañeras, suspire intentando recuperar la compostura, no puedo dejarme llevar por la vergüenza

-Está bien, me queda como guante. -Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa

Después de todo, aprecio mucho que se haya esforzado por hacer el traje, con tan sólo ver su mano se podía ver que se esforzó mucho… Que tierna.

-¡M-me alegra! ¡Realmente se ve muy tierno pero a la vez sexy!

-¿Tú crees? -Cambié mí sonrisa a una más pícara y poco a poco me fui acercando a ella.- Que te hayas esforzado, me hace muy feliz.- Le guiñe el ojo mientras deposité un pequeño beso en sus nudillos

Y bueno, se desmayo y algunas chicas de ahí gritaron

-¿Ven? Así deben de actuar, también está bien que hagan esto.-Entonces me acerqué a mi pequeño uke que aún no salía de su shock de verme.-Deberías estar más atento amo, podría caerse.-Entonces le sonreí mientras le picaba la nariz, entonces otro chillido de las chicas salió y las que se recuperaban sangraban por la nariz

¡Pfff! Exageran

-¿N- no es mucho? -Preguntó uno un poco incomodo

-Esto las vuelve locas, miren.-Señale a nuestras compañeras que apenas y podrían reaccionar.- Es su elección, lo que sí deben hacer es actuar de acuerdo a su traje

Me encogí de hombros, que bueno que sólo Tetsu estaba ahí, porque de lo contrario me habría avergonzado mucho

¡No soy gay, eh!

Cuando los demás comenzaron a arreglarse me acerqué a Tetsu quien se veía molesto

-¿Fue mucho?

-Akira -kun, ¿Por qué yo?

-E- es porque eres al único al que le tengo ese grado de confianza.-Rasqué mi nuca avergonzado

-…Lindo.- Murmuró pero no alcance a oírlo

-¿Qué dices, Tetsu?

-No, nada, no lo vuelvas a hacer con otras personas…

-Jajaja no estés celoso

Claramente bromeaba, pero lo vi serio que me dejó confundido ¿Está molesto por esto?

Oh, claro, aún no les digo mi traje… aunque dudo que no lo hayan supuesto, mi traje es parecido al de una maid, con la diferencia de que en vez de vestido (no iba a dejar que me lo pusieran) era un short corto con tirantes algo larga de la camisa y bueno, carezco de vello así que tenía unas calcetas que me llegaban a mitad de la pierna. Y para verme "tierno" tenía orejas de gato con una pequeña cola

ODIO MI VIDA

Pero bueno, no es momento de lamentarme ya que todo esto comienza ¡Muy bien!

Y tan rápido como se anuncio el hecho de que ya recibíamos al público nos pusimos a trabajar, y debo decir que tanto Taiga como Tetsu (que me sorprenden mucho) hagan bien su trabajo, bueno… teníamos mucha clientela por las chicas locas que se acercaban a vernos hacer nuestras escenas homo y nuestros galanes chicos. De hecho, nos dejaron descansar un rato (sin quitarnos los trajes para promocionarnos)

-Hey, poste andante, idiota… ¿No? Taiga, Taiga

Lo llamé, era nuestro descanso y ambos estábamos en uno de los pasillos esperando a Tetsu quién se demoraba en terminar algunos encargos, se le veía molesto por alguna razón ¿Era conmigo o por qué me ignoraba?

-Taiga, Taiga…

¡Y cómo me arte de que me ignore! Tomé de su cuello (como puede) y lo jale para que me mirara, claro se le veía sorprendido y un poco sonrojado por la cercanía

-Amo ¿Podría dejar de ignorarme? ¿Sí? -Le tomé ahora de la cara y junte nuestras frentes fingiendo dolor de que me ignorará

¡Es mi venganza! No debe de ignorarme

¡Me meaba de la risa! Las chicas alrededor gritaban emocionadas por la escena y la cara de sorpresa de Taiga valía mucho la pena, ¡ERA TAN GRACIOSA!

JAJAJAJAJA me siento gay, pero era genial hacer esto, tal vez me acostumbre

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Entonces Tetsu apareció un poco molesto, aún no sé porque pero bueno. Taiga rápidamente se separo avergonzado

-¡A-adelántense, luego los alcanzó!

 **Y se fue al baño** , vale, si no quiere comer, pues que no coma

-¿Qué estaban haciendo, Akira -kun?

-Nada en especial, una escena para alentar al público

-Pensé que no lo haría con-

-¡Oh, vamos! Es Taiga, ni que me fuera a violar o algo así, Jajaja además a él no le gustan los hombres, ¿No? No creó que le haya importado

Le reste importancia y como dijo Taiga, nos adelantamos a comer algo ¡Muero de hambre! Oler tanta comida me hacía querer comerla… juro que babeaba cada que veía un platillo

De verdad que es genial tener un pequeño descanso, pero por tanta gente perdí a mi compadrito… Ay, estoy tan solito, solito en mi soledad

-¡¿Akira'cchi?!

Oh no… esa voz… ¡Juro que intente huir cuando la oí, pero esté fue muy rápido y se lanzó a abrazarme!

-¡Amo Ryōta! ¡No haga eso!

No puedo dejar de actuar conforme mi papel… soy un hombre de palabra (?)

Entonces me estrujaba en sus brazos, ¿Sabe que es un maldito pesado? Se apartó y fue cuando reaccionó a mi traje

-Akira'cchi…

-¿Akira?

Y esa otra voz… aunque ya me lo imaginaba, sí Kise está aquí por ley debe de estar Kasamatsu

-Yukio -senpai ¿Qué tal está amo?

-…

-…

Ambos estaban mudos al ver mi traje, agaché la mirada frustrado ¡No pensé que vendrían! Y además ¿Por qué se sonrojan? Ni que fuera qué, tan sólo actuaba

-¿Seguirán así? Porque realmente debo ir a comer si quiero llegar a tiempo…

-¡Oh, c-claro! Me sorprende verte de esta forma… normalmente te ves más… serio

-Debo de actuar mediante mi traje… y bueno, ya me acostumbre, creo… Deberían ir a nuestra clase, estamos llenos de gente, pero el servicio y la comida es genial

-¡Oww! Sí, Akira'cchi está tan tierno, me imaginó que Kuroko'cchi también ¡Quiero ir a verlos a los dos!

-¡No digas esas cosas!

Entonces le dio un zape bien fuerte que hasta a mí me dolió ¿El senpai se puso celoso? Ehhh… ¡ASÍ QUE EL KIKASA ES CANON!

Bueno, yo era más del AoKi, pero… meh, también son lindos ellos dos

-¡Qué cruel es senpai!

-¡Es porque dices cosas raras!

-Bueno… nuestra clase está

Y comencé a decirles donde podrían encontrarnos, de hecho después de eso ambos se fueron… Sí Kaijō está… ¿Tōō también? ¿Ó Shūtoku?

Nah… sería mucha coincidencia ¿no?

A quien quiero engañar… es más que obvio la respuesta

 _ **Un almuerzo más tarde**_

¡Siento que vivo de nuevo! Ahora que lo pienso fue muy raro no haberme encontrado con Taiga y Tetsu, bueno… También me escondí de todos en la parte de atrás (unos chicos intentaron ligarme… ¡Lo cuál fue horrible!) Odio esté traje, me hace ver muy afeminado (de lo que ya es mi cara) no es por nada pero ¿Por qué no mejor un pantalón? Esto de ser confundido con una chica es horrible

¡Está bien que sea bajito y mi compleción es delgada pero no me jodan!

Ya, ya

Intente calmarme y volver, mi turno debía de empezar dentro de poco ¿No? Ni sé qué hora es, cuando me dirigí al baño más cercano no pensé que me encontraría a este idiota

-¿Eh? ¿Akira?

-¡Daiki!

Entonces me miro fijamente… ¿Really vida? ¡¿Ahora a este idiota?!

Comenzó a carcajearse, ¡Hasta el maldito se retorcía de la risa! Y bueno lo siguiente fue realmente genial. Como no me gusta que se burlen de mí, le di un buen golpe en el estomago lo suficiente como para dejarlo sin aire por un momento

-¡¿Qué te sucede idiota?! ¡¿Quieres matarme?!

-¡Te lo mereces! No deberías haberte burlado

-Tch… ni aguantas nada

Rodé los ojos fastidiado

-¿Y bien qué haces aquí?

-¿En serio no sabes? ¡Pues tenía que orinar, idiota!

-¡SABES QUE NO ME REFIERO A ESO!

Como me hartaba este tipo cuando actuaba así… suspire mientras que él se rascaba la nuca desviando la mirada un poco incomodo ¿Y esa actitud?

-Pareces una chica vestido así

-Oe ¿Quieres morir? -Troné mis dedos con una sonrisa siniestra

-Tch ¡No me malentiendas! Te digo que-

Sus palabras se quedaron cortas, ya que mientras decía aquello se iba acercando a mí pero por un estúpido charco de agua se resbalo, lo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta

Digamos que… se cayó encima de mí…

¡PU** MADRE! ¡ESO DOLIÓ COMO NO TIENES IDEA!

Además ¿Un charco? Espero que sea eso y no otra cosa…

-Mgh… eso dolió como la vil mierda…-dije mientras aún lo tenía encima

-Perdona ¿estás bien? -Entonces se fue levantando un poco hasta mirarme desde arriba sin apartarse del todo

Ok, llámenme loco pero esto es raro

MUY RARO… ESPERO NO HAYA NINGUNA LOCA VIENDO ESTO

¡NO SOY GAY! ¡NO SOY GAY!

-Descuida, pero ¿Podrías quitarte? ¡Pesas!

-Oh… ¿Y si no quiero? -Sonrió burlón

-Te mataré sino lo haces

-Vale, vale…-Entonces se fue acomodando

Mientras yo seguía tirado en el suelo, maldición me lastime el brazo pero como soy bien macho pecho lampiño me fui enderezando hasta estar sentado en el suelo

-¿Qué haces? ¿No te levantarás?

Entonces se agacho a mi altura curioso de mi reacción, nadie decía nada tan sólo lo miraba con molestia ¡Es su culpa que esté dolido!

-Daiki… ¿No te había dicho que eres muy apuesto?

Era vergonzoso decir eso, pero tomé su rostro para verlo fijamente, estaba súper rojo (y eso que con su tono de piel no se ve mucho) Me apartó y se alejó asustado, pero sin dejar de estar avergonzado

-¡¿A-ah?! ¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡Jajajajaja debiste de ver tu expresión! ¡Valía oro!

Y ahora era yo quien se burlaba de él, me levanté como si nada y lo deje con la boca abierta

-Cierre la boca amo, podrían entrarle moscas

Le guiñe un ojo y me salí ¡No me iba a aquedar! Será mejor si me iba a otro baño, en ese había una cosa horrenda y negra

Ya iba de vuelta a mi salón y antes de ingresar fui al baño (por fin) y todo normal, nada que decir. Cuando salí, no me sorprendió lo que vi… No muy lejos estaba Takao. Típico, ya me lo esperaba así que no me sorprendía

-Vaya día… justo cuando no quería que me miraran de esta manera

Murmuré mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido por él, pero ¿Olvidan que Takao tiene el ojo de halcón? En menos de lo que pensé ya lo tenía rodeando su mano en mi hombro

-¡Nat-chan! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! ¿Pero qué es ese traje? ¡Casi no te reconocí! -Se burlo un poco, mejor dicho, bastante

-Es bueno verte, Kazunari. -Me daba un tic en el ojo, con él no me metía por dos razones

1.-Me cae muy bien, es mi compinche, compadre, mi cuate, como quieras decirle

2.-Es mi compañero de travesuras

Pero cuando se la agarra contra mí, grrr quisiera hacer que se aleje, es más divertido cuando ambos molestamos a Shintarō que hablando de él ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿No estás con la zanahoria?

-Jajaja no, dijo que iba a ver a una vidente de tu escuela o algo así, y como no quería ir con él

Se encogió de hombros, ¡Woh! ¿Kazu no quiere ir con él? ¿Es qué acaso la OTP se está rompiendo?

-Eso es extraño ¿Tú lejos de él? ¡Es raro!

-Jajaja ¿Tú crees? A todo esto, ¿Por qué estás vestido así? ¡No me digas! Sabías que vendría y te vestiste para mí. Eres tan dulce mi querido, Nat -chan

Y se me pego como pulga, en sí sus palabras me avergonzaron un poco, pero yo sé que sólo juega así que no les presté atención. En vez de eso suspire y lo aparté, lo cual me miro extrañado

-Ahora no tengo humor para seguir el juego Kazu, ¿Quieres ir a mi salón o buscarás a Shintarō?

-¿Huh? Iré contigo…

Me seguía mirando sorprendido, normalmente con él tengo otra actitud pero se me salió lo serio de repente, supongo que ya estaba un tanto harto de que me recuerden mi traje, y más que nada porque soy el único

¡El otro chico ni llegó!

Pero ni modos, él no tiene la culpa por mi actitud y por ello paso por alto el hecho de verlo con un puchero como si lo hubieran regañado y ahora esté haciendo berrinche

-¿Seguirás así?

-…

-… ¡VALE! No estés así ¿Quieres? Es molesto.- Y ahora yo hacía el puchero

Él por otro lado se echo a reír ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Qué te-?

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres genial, Nat -chan?

Eso me saco de onda, pero ya no pude responder porque se adelanto a donde era mi salón (lo ubico por tanta gente que había) Y yo pus suspire un poco, Kazu es que un hermanito muy molesto pero genial. Por eso lo quiero mucho

Cuando llegué de inmediato algunas chicas comenzaron a gritar

¡OK LOCAS TRANQUILICENCE! ¡ATRÁS!

¡No soy un pedazo de carne que pueden comer!

Y manos a la obra, me puse a trabajar así bien lindo, muchas chicas no dejaban de coquetearme y era muy molesto ¿No ven que no me interesan? Mi tipo es una chica calmada y dulce, como Tetsu, pero en mujer. Pero que tenga una actitud de querer seguir siendo mejor y que tenga una hermosa sonrisa como Taiga, o al menos alguien que sea divertida como Kazu

Y sin duda que no sea tan alta

No quisiera que mi novia fuera más alta que yo

No me gustaría verme como el uke de la relación

Pero eso al parecer no entiende, en fin, me la pasaba hablando un poco con los chicos (Tetsu y Taiga) y de vez en cuando podía con Kazu, Ryo y Yukio

Y si te preguntas de porque les digo por su nombre, bueno, eso es una larga historia que no quiero contar. Al final de una hora se fueron el oxigenado y le gruñón (así les digo de cariño) El único que se quedo a hacerme compañía fue Kazu ¡Por eso lo amo!

-¿Entonces nos veremos el viernes?

-¡Por supollo!

-¡Jajajaja pollo!

-¿De qué hablan, Akira -kun?

-¡Oh, Tetsu! Bueno, hablábamos de que nos reuniremos el viernes a jugar

-Sí, " **jugar** "

Uso un tono de voz un poco inusual ¿Acaso le quería dar doble sentido? ¿Qué pretende? Lo que me sorprendió más fue ver a Tetsu un poco molesto ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!

-¿Y que jugaran?

-Pues le decía a Kazu que en mi casa tengo muchos videojuegos, ¿Te gustaría venir? Jajaja aunque eres pésimo

-Hmm… Si es en casa de Akira -kun, no me molestaría

-¡Oh! ¡También puede venir Ryō -chan y hacemos Karaoke!

-¡Buena idea Kazu!

Entonces chocamos las manos, pude ver a lo lejos como Taiga nos miraba, le sonreí y esté se volteo de inmediato ¿Sigue molesto? Deje a estos dos solos para ir a hablar con Taiga, aunque siento que no fue buena idea… hasta yo podía sentir la tensión de ahí… pero no debe ser nada ¿No?

-¡Hey Taiga!

-Aléjate

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Sigues molesto? Pareces mi esposa

-¡Cállate! ¡Es bastante molesto todo lo que haces!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

-¡A tus malditas escenas! ¡Ya estoy harto de todo!

Entonces ambos comenzamos a pelear, sí, lo normal…

-¡Ya Taiga pareces vieja verdulera!

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-¡Tú tampoco!

-A-akira -kun

-¡¿Qué?!

Volteé a ver de forma asesina a quién me llamaba, me lleve una enorme sorpresa de que era Yamazaki, fue cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos llamado mucho la atención. Ufff esto se descontrolo, intente calmarme mientras me disculpaba con los clientes. Me dijeron que podía descansar un poco y así lo hice. Salí de ahí para irme a donde sea, no quería estar con nadie

Claro que mi suerte es una mierda y tuve que chocar con alguien

-Lo siento

Planeaba irme cuando esté sujeto me tomo de la muñeca y pude notar que se trataba de Midorima, que raro es esto ¿Él tomándome de la muñeca?

-Shintarō

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames con tanta confianza, nanodayo

-Sí, lo que digas, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Buscaba a Takao

-¿A Takao?

-Él debe de pedalear

Y sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír ¡Este tsunderima siempre ocultando el hecho de que está preocupado por su amigo/novio!

-Pfft, el se encuentra en mi salón, ¿Tan pronto se irán?

-Sí, no hay nada interesante

-Uh… ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

El arqueó una ceja confundido, pero no dijo nada y comenzó a seguirme, muajaja no sabe lo que le espera

-Sabes… eres el único que no ha dicho nada sobre mi traje

-…

-Eso en cierta manera es relajador

-La verdad no te queda mal. Nanodayo. -Le vi desviar la mirada mientras acomodaba sus lentes

Esperen un segundo, ¿QUÉ ACABO DE OÍR?

-G- gracias…-Agaché la mirada un poco avergonzado

¡¿POR QUÉ ME AVERGONZABA?!

-A todo esto, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Ah… jaja bueno… no sé si te guste pero quería que me acompañaras a una exhibición que hicieron los del club de arte, además, oí que los estaban dibujando

-No, me parece algo absurdo, nanodayo

-¡Oh vamos! No seas así y vayamos

Entonces le tomé de la muñeca para llevármelo con los de tercero, ¿Y la verdad? Fue agradable, aunque ya sabes, Shin chan no es de los que hablaban mucho ¡Y solo me dibujaron a mí! Desgraciadamente fue con todo y el traje… ese recuerdo vivirá por siempre, me dueles mundo, me dueles

-A pesar de todo fue divertido estar un rato contigo, Shintarō

-…

-Ahh…-Me estiré un poco. -Estaba pensando, tendremos partido de practica la próxima semana, ¿Cierto? No puedo esperar. -Entonces sonreí, algo que llamó la atención de Midorima. -¡Ah! Cierto, me dijo Takao que fuiste con la vidente, ¿Mencionó algo interesante? He oído que es muy buena, hay una chica del salón que ahora sale con un titular del equipo de futbol, según dice fue porque la vidente le dijo que algo así pasaría ¿Lo puedes creer? -Reí un poco

-… Menciono algo que llamó mi atención, nanodayo

-¿Sí? ¿Puedo saber qué es?

-No es tan importante…

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Dime!

Pero fuimos interrumpidos por otra voz cerca de nosotros

-¡Oh! ¡Shin -chan! ¡Al fin te encuentro! Y estas con… Nat-chan… ¡Qué bien!

¿Eso último sonó muy forzado o es mi imaginación?

-¿Takao? ¿Qué estás…?

-Me llamó Miyaji senpai, al parecer nos necesita con urgencia

Y después de eso se tuvieron que ir, oww… es una gran lastima, me hubiera gustado que se quedaran más, pero ¿Había algo de tensión entre ellos? Espero que no… ¡Son buenos compinches! Sería triste si algo pasa entre ellos, de todas formas, debo volver a pesar de que el día está por terminar

Me estiro, estoy algo cansado de tantas situaciones, ¡Hasta podría jurar que estoy más cansado ahora que después de terminar el entrenamiento de Riko senpai!

Cuando volví continúe con mi labor, pero las cosas con Taiga seguían tensas y no sabía porque ¿Le hice algo? Bueno, sí, le había molestado antes, pero si tenemos en cuenta que antes de esa broma no le hice nada (aparte de escupirle a su comida del otro día) no pasó nada, ugh, debe de andar en sus días difíciles

¡A veces los hombres los tienen!

El día volaba, en menos de lo que hubiera pensando ya estábamos recogiendo las cosas y viendo cuanto junto nuestro salón, el festival continuaba y todo eso… Realmente estaba concentrado en otras cosas que ya no lo disfrute tanto como hubiera querido

¡Pero me divertí!

No me gusto del todo, pero… pudo ser peor ¿No?

Solté un enorme suspiro, ¿Saben algo? A la mierda todo, arreglare las cosas con Taiga, sí, eso haré, grrrr

La noche se hizo presente, y como no quería quedarme por mucho tiempo (tengo otras cosas que hacer) ya me estaba yendo, pero al parecer no era el único que se fue. Ya que me acompañaba Tetsu y Taiga (no hace falta decir que no nos dirigimos la palabra) por lo cual íbamos con un ambiente algo incómodo. Y fue aún peor cuando mi pequeño uke se tuvo que ir por otro camino

… ¡No me dejes!

¡¿Por qué mierda somos vecinos?! estábamos en silencio uno al lado del otro… un silencio demasiado incomodo…

¡ARGHHHH!

-¡Bien, ya no lo aguanto! -Grite, sí, grite algo molesto

Con tremendo grito, Taiga tuvo que detenerse de repente hasta arqueó una ceja sin entender mi comportamiento

-¿Qué te pasa, estás loco? ¿Por qué gritas?

-¡No me vengas con esas cosas! Ugh, tenemos que hablar. -Lo tuve que jalar para irnos a la cancha de baloncesto más cerca

Porque sabiendo como es, nunca tomará la iniciativa

Tuve que aplicar mucha fuerza y soportar sus quejidos, pero ni modos ¡No voy a soportar su mal humor sin sentido!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Habla! ¡¿Qué te traes?!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Primero me traes aquí sin razón alguna y ahora me haces preguntas extrañas?!

-¡Ya Taiga! ¿Podrías calmarte? ¡Pareces una señora dramática! ¿Qué te traes? Actúas tan raro últimamente, estás muy… extraño conmigo

-¡Es tú culpa!

-¡Y quiero saber por qué! ¿Hice algo malo? Si es así, perdón, no lo quise hacer ¿Pero no exageras? Ok, sí, puedo jugar muy pesado contigo, pero nuestra amistad es así ¿No es verdad? Siempre nos hemos llevado de esa forma

-…

-Además siempre estás molestándome, diciendo y haciendo de cosas, pensé que ya era algo común entre nosotros, y por más loco que suene me gusta llevarnos de esa manera, de alguna manera siento que tenemos confianza

-…

-Sí, y antes de que empieces de que suena muy marica y todo eso, déjame decirte que esas cosas no me importan, sabes que soy directo con lo que pienso de las personas sean como se-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Por fin hablo, claro, para interrumpir solamente

-¿Eh? -Eso me tomó por sorpresa- Claro, creo

-¿Desde cuándo te llevas de _esa_ manera con Kuroko?

-¿De qué manera? Siempre le he tratado de la misma manera

-¡Mientes!

-¿Q- qué…?

-¡Oh no trates de ocultarlo! Le has tratado muy raro ¿No me digas que te gusta?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Eso! ¡Te gusta, ¿Cierto?!

-¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! ¡Además! ¡¿Qué te importan esas cosas?! ¡Yo puedo tratar a Tetsu como se me de la gana! ¡Y a ti te viene valiendo!

-¡Me molesta mucho todo esa comportamiento suyo que han hecho estos días!

Después de haber gritado eso, no había notado lo cerca que estábamos, frente a frente, pero yo lleno de irá y el de molestia ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡¿Esas estupideces es lo que le tiene molesto?!

-¡¿Y por qué mierda te importan?!

-¡Porque me gustas tarado! -Tomo mi rostro para así juntar nuestros labios

¿Qué?

¡¿QUÉ?!

P-p-pe-pero ¿P-por-por qu-qué?

¡Yo ya no entendí!

¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar? ¡¿Le gustó a Taiga?! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡ME BESO!

¡MI PRIMER BESO!...

¡CON UN HOMBRE!

¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO DOCTOR GARCÍA?!

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Notas: ¡HEY! ¿Qué les pareció esté especial? :D me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y aunque hay muchas cosas que no detalle siento que no estuvo mal XDDD ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Además, debe ser sorprendente como cambia la actitud tanto de Akira como de los chicos siendo el un macho ewé**

 **Quiero aclarar, no habrá continuación :'( ya que es un solo especial… y como tal no importa mucho, claro, si encuentro tiempo ewé igual y si me animo, quien sabe xD BUENO, esa escena (la del beso) la dedico a Tadaki-Taisa, ya que eres a la chica a la que más he visto en los comentarios :'D se agradece mucho su apoyo**

 **Bueno, este especial es dedicado a ustedes, es una forma mía de decirles gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado a pesar de haberme ido por bastante tiempo por dificultades técnicas, agradecer el que sigan leyendo y comentando ;u; me gusta ver que cada vez más hay gente nueva que le gusta lo que hago, y gente que desde un principió sigue la historia y sigue ahí dando apoyo ¡Gracias de todo corazón! *inserte muchos corazones gays* Además ¡Ya un año y meses! :o no pensé durar tanto, sobra decir que les deseo felices fiestas :´D ¡Que la pasen muy bien con sus familiares!**

 **¡Espero otro año con ustedes! Son geniales, se les quiere :D**

 **¡Nos vemos en otra actualización! Besos U3U)r ~**


End file.
